Broken Road
by 9livesremember
Summary: Rick Kicks her out, but did she really do anything. I wont have you there {does not match story line... XP} Caryl story. Carol, Daryl, Rick, Carl, Beth, Judith, Mika, EXC.
1. Chapter 1

_I won't have you there_

Those words kept replaying over and over again. How could he do this? Just kick her out? After all that they have been the ought together. And all for something she didn't even do.

She drove along the open road or what seemed like forever. All she could think about was Daryl... His strong arms... His beautiful eyes... No. She can't think like that... But what about Lizzie, and Mika... Now they are truly alone... But then again... So was she...

It became dark before she even realized it. She pulled the car over into the tree line and decided that this was a good a place as any, she reached into the back and took out a bottle of water and peach.

Where was she going to go? What was she going to do? She let sleep finally over take her.

The next morning she started up the car again and drove along the broken road some more. She was driving not really paying attention when she saw it. A small group of three people walking down the street. A man, a women and a teenage girl. She pulled over.

"Oh thank god!" The man said running over to the car. She looked around, checking for walkers. It was clear. But she kept her hand at her side anyway.

"Are you folks alright?"

"Yeah... Well if you count hutch hiking in the middle of a zombie apocalypse alright." The women answered.

"I'm carol... You are?"

"I'm Bobby, this is my wife Janie and our daughter Lily. Nice to meet you" he stuck his hand out to shake hers but she made no effort to shake it in return.

"You got a camp?" Lily asked.

"No. You?" She answered coldly, those words still running around in her mind _i won't have you there_

"Not anymore..." Bob said, he went on to explain there whole reasons for being alone but she only half listened.

"Well, you can come along, no real place in mind. Maybe well just start a place of our own." She said and laughed. Little did she know then that that was exactly what she would do.

"So... Carol... Tell us about yourself" Janie said as they sat by the campfire that night.

"What would you like to know...?" She said hesitantly.

"You don't have any family?" That question... The one she hated most.

"I had a husband. And a daughter, they both died... My group, they were my family, but now- now I'm all alone"

"I'm so sorry..."

"It's alright. Nothing to be sorry about" She smiled warmly.

"Why did you leave your group?" Bobby asked after a moment of silence.

"Well," she started. This is one hell I a story. "These was the horribly sickness going around. The people that got it died only hours after having it, at thetime only two people had some down with it, after the two who had it in the beginning died. I was going to bring then some water and food when I found Lizzie, a young girl whom I took responsibility for when her after died, she sister too, anyways, I found her and she had killed them, she told me that Carl help her but he ran off, he's the son of out leader, she said that he was protecting his sister Judith and that Lizzie should do it for Mika..." She took a breath. "It was really awful. But I knew that Rick, our leader wouldn't know how to deal with it, them being children and one being is our son. So I confessed to killing them, and he banished me..." She looked up at the faces of these people that she had only just met.

"That's very brave of you... You are a leader yourself, I can tell..." Bobby said.

"Yeah, uh, well, we better turn in for the night... I'll keep first watch, wake you in a few hours..." She said picking up her rifle and standing to walk the perimeter.

The next day the drove to a place that Bobby said was semi enclosed and would be safe.

When the got there she looked around, it was a construction site, it had finished houses all along a single road, with fences around it. There was along tons of big trucks, maybe they could make walls with the trucks, along the edges of the fences. The got to work clearing the first house. No walkers what so ever, in any of the houses, and the fences went all the way around.

"This is perfect..."

* * *

3 months later they now had a group of 26 people, the had moved all the trucks and made a strong wall that the would walk and keep watch on.

They had a doctor among them and he was referred to as Dr. Richards.

Carol was sitting in her house. Alone. The one furthest from them all, working on the plans for the next run.

"Ms Carol?" A voice called from the door.

"Come in" she called without getting up.

"Dave and Hannah are ready to go when you are..."

"Great, thank you Lily" she said to the young teenage girl, she couldn't believe how much the girl had grown since they met only a few months ago...

She stood up. Once a month they would go out and look around for people, people that might need help, a place to stay, long term or not. Anything to help.

She walked outside with her gun on her hip.

"We are ready to go ma'am" Dave said as she approached. The young man was about 28 and they'd found him hold up in a clothing store a month ago.

Hannah was also alone when they found him. She was half starving and Dr Richard wasn't sure she was going to make it.

"Let's get going then..." She said as she hopped into the car. The gates were pulled open for then and they drove off.

"I was thinking we could hit the mall, probably some supplies left, maybe people trying to find some too..." Hannah said from the back seat.

"Ok." She answered simply. She didn't talk much anymore, just did what she had to do to keep these people safe, they were her responsibility now.

They drove up to the mall, it had two stories. They walked in. Carol had her machete out and ready. They cleared the first three stories and entered the third. That's when they heard the crying. A baby's crying. Carol rushed in. Someone needs help.

She looked around to make sure there were no walkers and she worked her way to the back of the store, the cries became louder and she could have sword she had head them before.

When she turned the corner she saw a small blonde girl holding a baby close to her chest, the baby was maybe a year old.

"Oh my god..." She whispered.

"What is it?" Hannah asked looking at the girl.

"Beth?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Beth?"

"C-carol?" She said shakily.

"Oh my god! Beth! What happened!?" She said rushing to her side.

"T-the prison got attacked a-and the g-governor took over and we all had t-to leave. S-some people died m-my dad, he d-died."

"Oh Beth... I'm so sorry..." She said and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come on Beth, let's get back to my camp, we've got baby stuff for Jude..."

The young girl stood up with Carols help.

"Wait! C-carl! And Rick! They're here... I-in the mall, th-they went to look for supplies."

"Okay hunny, you go with Hannah back to the car I'll find them for you..." _rick_

Beth followed Hannah out with Judith still in her arms.

"Dave, we have to find these people..." He nodded and then they went looking.

"Carl?" She whispered.

"Beth!? I told you to wait in th-" he cut himself off. "Carol!" He said and ran to her. He hugged her tight making her stumble back a little bit.

"Hey... Where's your dad?" He let go of her then.

"He's in the next store... Wait! Dad said that you were dead!"

_dead_ he told them that she was _dead_

"Nope. I'm ok. Got my our place, so let's get your dad and get back there, Beth and Jude are already in the car with some of my people." He nodded and they walked back into the store.

"Rick!"

"Dad!" They called for him and not a minute later he came stumbling out.

"Carl? Are yo- C-carol?"

"Hi Rick. I hear you told then I was dead... Real sweet..." She smirked. "Now let's get going, it's not safe here." He said as she turned around and walked to the exit of the mall.

"Where are we going exactly?" Rick asked.

"To my camp. Where IM in charge. It's safe. Got a fence and we build a wall with cars and trucks. It's safe."

"That's awesome." Carl said as they got to the car. They all got in and Dave drove home.

"So..." Carol started. "Where is everyone?"

"Hershel and more if the Woodbury residents never made if out if the prison... Last I saw Lizzie and Mika were with Daryl" Rick explained. She took a breath.

"Glenn and Maggie are ok last I saw. But this was all two weeks ago."

"Did you tell him I was dead too?" She asked angry.

"No. I told him what you did. And I told him what I did."

"What did he say..."

"That there was no way you did that. He looked for you for a week straight. But then I told him you couldn't come back even if he found you"

"Rick... I have to tell you something..." She said and looked over at Carl.

"What?" He asked.

"I have to tell you that..." She stopped herself. "That at my place I'm in charge, you follow my rules and that's it." He nodded.

Soon they pulled up to the gate and Dave flashed the lights two times. They went in and Hannah and Dave took the supplies to the wear house.

"I'll show you to where you can stay. I think we have a full empty house, if you want that, or you can take an apartment..." She said.

"What ever is easier for you..." Rick said.

"You all can have the house. It doesn't matter, but at some point you maybe have people with you..." She said.

"That's fine"

"Thank you so much Carol... I missed you so much!" Beth said hugging Carol again.

"No problem Beth, you are family. That won't ever change..." She looked over at Rick. "I have some baby things, Carl, why don't you come with me, Rick and Beth can get settled." He nodded

As they walked she turned to look at him.

"Carl... I'm not going to tell your father what you did... Although I do know... But if you pull ANYTHING like that here, I will tell him and you will have some kind of punishment... I took that blame for you, but I won't do it again... Understand?"

He nodded shamefully.

"Good. Now let's get that stuff for Jude"

"Yeah..."

When they walked back to the house that they were staying in the had diapers and formula, along with a few extra blankets and pillows.

"Here ya go Rick, food blankets, this should hold you for tonight. But if you need anything I'm in the last house on the left." She smiled weakly and headed for the door.

"Carol wait..." Rick said moving toward her.

"What do you need Rick. I'm tired..." She said already annoyed with the mans presence.

"I'm sorry" he said looking down. "I should never have kicked you out. We need you... I need you"

It took a moment for her to really hear the words.

"Yeah, well, you lost your chance, but I will always be here for Beth, Carl and Jude."

"I understand..."

"Dad..." He turned around to see carl lurking in the shadows. "Carol didn't kill Karen and David..."

"What!?"

"I did it. Me and Lizzie. We didn't want anyone else to catch it and I had to protect Judy"

"Carl you didn't have to do that..." Carol said as she looked from Carl to Rick. His face was pale like he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Y-you... You did it?" He stuttered. "And you let h-her take the fall!?" He was angry now.

"No! Rick! Carl didn't know that I confessed. Only Lizzie. He only did it to protect her. I didn't want you to have to deal with all of this, that's why I told you it was me. I just wasn't expecting you to exile me!" She said and the tears brimmed her eyes.

"Carol, you will never know how truly sorry I am... I didn't know how to handle it..."

"Yeah. Well, you won't be "handling" anything else for now on. I'm real tired, I just gonna go to bed." She said walking out not waiting for an answer.

When she got to her house she sat in her chair with the papers and books all over the place. 'What the hell am I supposed to do now!?' He thought as she slumped to the ground. All she wanted was daryl. She wanted him to sit with her and hold her. To keep her warm at night while she gives the others blankets and heaters.

All the sudden she screamed out load. Just screamed out into the emptiness if the large house. All alone. No one to hear her.

Then she laid on the ground and slept. Only to wake up in the morning by someone knocking at the door.

"Miss Carol?" She didn't answer. If they really needed her try could just come in.

"Carol! Are you in there?" The voice called again. She could tell who it was now. Hannah.

"Carol... We were going to go on another run? Said you wanted to go..." She groaned and walked to the door.

"Hannah, do you think you could go without me... Just this one time.." She said while she opened the door to let the girl in.

"Of corse, you look tired. Get some rest. Well be back by tomorrow at the latest." She smiled warmly and walked out.

Maybe she should just rest. No. To much to do. Time to get up. She told herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, sorry it been so long, i know i know, but i cant even make up an excuse to give you.. still writing up a storm tho, so more updates to come XD**

* * *

She went up to the bedroom. Threw on some clothes and set out for the day.

Walking into the small cafe she was greeted by a number of people.

"Hey carol"

"Hi miss carol"

"Sleep well?"

"Ya look tired. Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine phill" she smiled at them all and kept walking to the back of the store to check on the generators. Almost out.

"Did anyone check these!?" She yelled at the people working.

"N-no ma'am... We haven't gotten to that one yet."

"Well, next time you should check the levels BEFORE Hannah and Mike go out!" She stomped off.

"Nora. Can you please turn out as many lights as you can. Keep the food that needs to be cold on tho. We are almost out" She told the women who ran the café.

"Sure, you look exhausted. Why don't you get some rest. I'll get bobby to check up on everyone for ya."

"No. I'm fine. I just wish people would stop telling go _rest_. This needs to get done and I'm the one that needs to do it." She stomped away then. Everyone in the café left stunned at her outburst.

"Is she alright? I've never seen her like that?"

"Daddy, I'm scared. Is miss Carol ok?" Billy asked his father.

"I'm sure she's fine everyone. No need to worry, must be stressful running this place, she can't always be perfect." Nora explained.

* * *

"John they back yet?" Carol asked the watchmen. Hannah and Mike have been gone most of the day.

"Don't thin- yes! Here they come! Looks like the hit big!"

"Wonderful. Pull the gates open and I'll help unload." He did as he was told and they drove in. Hannah hopped out, followed by mike. But she could see others in the car. A small figure and a larger one.

"Glad your back. Get anything good?" She asked moving toward them a bit.

"Yup. Got tons of gas and found some new people to. Little girl and a man. Says he ain't her dad though"

She sighed. She wasn't sure she could handle any more new people for a while.

"Ok, well, you unload and I'll help em get settled. Names?"

"Uh, something with a D and Nika I think... Come on out guys" Mike explained and then turned to the car.

She saw the little girl jump out first but couldn't see her face. Then the man walked out. She looked at him for a long time and then she saw stars.

* * *

"Carol!?" Hannah yelled as she fell backwards onto the pavement.

"Daryl! Is that Miss Carol!?" Mika yelled pointing to the now unconscious woman laying in the ground.

"Think so kid" he said picking her up and walking toward her.

"Mike. Pick her up and bring her to her house, then get the Dr." Hannah instructed. He did so and Daryl followed them closely.

"You can't come in yet" she said as she walked into the last house.

"Why the hell not! That's my best friend! And this is her kid!" She pointed to Mika.

Hannah looked at him. Then down at Mika.

"Fine. But, just don't scare her" she said as she sat down beside the couch and Mike went to get the dr.

A few moments last Mike walked back in with Abby Richards. The town doctor.

"What happened?" She said as she walked to Carol.

"Our lovely learner here passed out, I think she over worked herself finally" Hannah explained.

"Probably. Women never stops." They all laughed a little then Abby set to work to make sure she was alright.

"Seems fine, just let her rest." Abby explained. Then she turned to Mika and Daryl. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Mika. That's my miss Carol. She takes care of me!" Mika smiled.

"Daryl"

"Any you guys know Carol?"

"Yep, from her last group" Daryl said.

"Well I'm sure she'll be happy to see you, talks about you a lot" Abby smiled and left, followed by Mike who said,

"I'll start unloading the truck. Get Dave and Bobby to help too" Hannah nodded and turned back to Carol. She started waving a cloth in her face like a fan or something and she started to stir.

When she opened her eyes all she saw was Hannah.

"Hey. Hey carol" she said in a very soothing voice.

"Huh? W-what happened? Why am I laying down I was gonna help you"

"It's alright, Mike and Dave and Bobby got it. You passed out"

"God, I think I'm loosing my mind! I thought I saw Daryl get out if the truck!"

"That's cause ya did" he budded in.

She knew that strong southern voice anywhere

"D-daryl?" she asked sitting up.

"That's my name"

"Oh my god!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck "I missed you so much!"

"Missed you to..." She let go of him then.

"Miss Carol!" She turned to Mika.

"Oh my gosh Mika! I missed you so much" Mika then ran to her hugging her tightly.

"I missed you to... Where's Lizzie? Is she here?" She said looking around.

"N-no..." She said with tears in her eyes. "You know how Lizzie was, she didn't think the walkers would hurt her, and she got bit..." She was crying now and Carol held her tighter.

"It's ok now Mika... I'm here now"

After crying for a while Carol took Mika upstairs and set her in the bed in the second bedroom. She slept well.

"I'm sorry bout Lizzie, I tried so hard ta keep em safe..." Daryl said when she came back down stairs.

"It's not your fault... Lizzie was... Troubled, to say the least. I just feel like it's my fault for not being there..."

"They woulda been fine if it weren't fer that asshole" Daryl said, getting a bit angry.

"No one knew what the Governor was gonna attack"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"So... Rick is here... With Beth, Carl and Jude"

"How long they been here?" He seemed almost upset about the idea that they were there.

"Found em yesterday in the mall, brought em back..."

"Ain't that nice" he scuffed.

"So he told you..."

"Yeah... Look I don't blame yo-"

"I gotta tell ya the truth"

"Huh? What truth?"

"I didn't kill Karen and David"

"I knew it! Wait- who did?"

"Lizzie and Carl"

"Oh shit... You told Rick yet?"

"Yeah... Yesterday... I don't know what he's gonna do and I don't care to find out. That's his kid and he can do what he wants so long as if doesn't interfere with my people..."

"So you're in charge of this place huh? Pretty nice"

She smirked. "Thanks... It's.. Hard. But we get along... Could use some help..." She said and nudged him.

"Me?" He looked surprised.

"God daryl I missed you"

"I missed you too" he said leaning a little closer before he shut the space between them.

And he kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

After a second she kissed him back.

It was a deep kiss, one that was a long time coming.

When it finally ending she did not dare open her eyes for fear it wasn't real.

"We should get some sleep..." He said giving her another peck on the lips again.

"Uh... Uhm... Yeah. Right. Sleep. Yeah..."

"I'll take the couch." He said with a smile.

"Uh... Me... "

"Your bed?"

"Right! My bed! Well... Uh... Goodnight..." She said and walked up stairs.

He smirked at the effect he had on her and watched her ass as she walked upstairs.

Maybe he would take er up on that offer to help run this place... And that's what he thought about when he fell asleep.

* * *

Carol woke up in her bed.

She wondered down stairs only to find the couch empty and a small note hanging on the door.

'Gone ta hunt' she sighed.

She didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to sty with her forever, but she was also thankful that he was doing that, no one here really hunted until they didn't have any food, and when they did they had to use guns, personally she thought it a waste of bullets, but the people needed to eat.

She turned and headed back upstairs to wake Mika, the girl needed to get used to the place, see Jude and Beth, go to school...

"Mika..." She said, lightly shaking her shoulders.

"Ten more minutes momma..." She moaned.

Carol laughed. "Mika... Beth is here..."

She opened her eyes then. "Hm... Carol?" She asked, still not fully awake.

"Come on... Let's get'cha ready" she smiled as Mika finally got up.

"I don't have any clothes..."

" 's alright, I've got some clothes, been keeping em for when I found ya..."

Mika smiled and got dressed with the clothes Carol pulled out of the dresser.

"When your done come on down and we can eat some breakfast..." She said walking down stairs again and pulling out the box on cereal, and come instant coffee.

Mika came down not a minute later with a bright purple tank top and jean shorts on.

"Good morning miss carol!"

"Good morning Mika... And you don't have to call me that"

"What can i call you? Momma?" Carol looked at her for a moment.

"If you want to..."

"Oh I do! So you can be my new mom! And can Daryl be my new dad?!"

As if on queue he walked in the door.

"Got a deer and about 10 squirrels. Gave em ta someone, figured they could handle it."

"Thank you... Want some coffee?" He nodded.

"Sure. Thanks" she handed him the cup.

"So I'm gonna take Mika to see the place, want to come? Gotta give Rick and Carl the tour too..."

She had planed on doing it yesterday but that never happened.

"Why the hell not" he shrugged.

"Let's go then" he said starting for the door.

Daryl and Mika followed her to a smaller white house closer to the others.

She knocked twice before it opened.

It was Rick.

"Going to give Daryl and Mika the tour, want to come?" She asked, Daryl could hear the coldness in her voice.

"Daryl? And Mika? When did they get here? And are you alright? Heard ya passed out yesterday..." He asked, sounding generally concerned.

"They came yesterday. And yes, I'm fine thank you... Tour?" She asked again and Rick nodded.

"Beth! Carl! Come on!" He yelled and they could hear tapping of there feet coming n to the down.

Beth walked down first with Jude in her hip.

"Bethy!" Mika yelled and ran to her.

"Oh gosh! Mika!" Beth said as Mika wrapped her arms around her waste.

"How did y'all get here?" Carl asked.

"Hannah and Mike found them..." Carol answered for him.

"Yeah." daryl said glaring at Rick. He still was not nearly over what he did to Carol.

"So uh, tour? Do you want to go?" She asked, seeing the look he gave Rick.

"Yeah, well go..."

"Great, also, we have two teachers, one for the older kids and one for the younger kids, so Carl, you should go."

"I'm not a kid!" He protested.

"Nah, ya ain't, yet a kil-" Daryl started but carol interrupted him.

"You are a kid. And it's up to your father but I do think that you should go..."

"You're going, don't get a choice." Rick nodded.

"Got a day care for Judith and you can get assigned a job Rick... Beth maybe you could work in the day care, we've only got 1 person doing it and Judith will be the forth baby..."

"Absolutely!" She said with a smile.

"Let's get going... We can drop people off along the way..." She said and started out the front door.

* * *

"So each house serves a different purpose on the end. It's either the school, like this one here," she pointed to the big yellow house on the left, "or the day care," she pointed to the house a light blue color next to it. "Everyone as job and everyone has to contribute or you leave." Rick nodded.

"I'll do whatever job you think I should do"

"Well, daryl is going to hunt for us, with Mia"

" 'S damn girl?"

"Yes, daryl, it's a girl, and you will be nice..."

"Yes ma'am..." He said teasingly and he pulled her closer to him.

She blushed. And cleared her throat. "Uh... Right.. So Rick, what do you think you could help with..." She asked

"we've got a cafe, people to make the runs, the people that work the solar panels and the generators... Uh... I don't know... What do you think?"

"Well, I'll just do whatever you think I could help out most with..."

"Well, we need a run coordinator, like a person who helps set up the runs an tells then what we need, but doesn't go on the runs... I'd feel better if you were to stay here with Judith and Carl, make sure someone's keeping an eye on them." She smiled warmly.

"That's perfect."

"Great, so you should have about one meeting a week at least, with the run team, more if needed, in that house" she said pointing to the blush colored home. "Oh! And everyone takes wall time"

"Alright, we got it" Rick said smiling.

They sent the kids off to school and Judith to day care with Beth.

Rick went to check out the place.

"Daryl, could you- can I talk to you please" she asked, "like, back at the house?"

"Sure" he answered at they walked back to the house.

" So I have some things to do, but I wanted to know if you'd like to come along, ya know, really get ya know the place..." She asked

"Why not..." He said with a smile.

"So we have 34 people, plus Rick and you guys..."

"And you know them all? Damn woman"

She laughed,"we have, Dr Abby Richards, she's the town Dr, Mia hunts with you, Bobby is in charge of working the wall, Cori, crystal and John work it normally, with everyone else taking shifts, Nora runs the Cafe,Janie works at the café with destiny and Lily is still in high school with Kylie, both 16, and now Carl. Mika will be in school with Billy, Riley. Judith will go to daycare with Beth, and Lindsey, and the other baby named Connor. Dave, Hannah, Zach, Alex, Kirsten the twins and Mike are the main people that go on runs, they will work with Rick. John, phill, Oli and Marc work the wall and fixes the solar panels. Then their is Neil and Eileen, they are about 70 and married. And well, me."

* * *

**AN: So now we know a little more about our characters, hope ya like it **

**~Aj**


	5. Chapter 5

"So, ya got any plans for the afternoon?" Daryl smirked.

"Well, yes- but I guess I could postpone for personal matters"

she smile back, "you go on back to the house, get... Ready... And I'm going to tell Bobby I'll be gone for a bit."

She said turning to walk to the main wall.

"Bobby!" She yelled to get his attention.

"Hm? Sup? Everything alright Miss Carol?"

She nodded, "yeah, fine, but I was wondering if you could cover for me for a little bit, I, uh, got some personal matters to handle..."

He smiled at her then, "Of corse Ma'am."

"Great thanks" she said, jogging back to her house.

When she walked in she saw that all the light were out, she saw the dim light from a candle gleaming from upstairs so she walked towards it.

She slowly brought herself up the stairs and opened the door to the bedroom where she found him laying on the bed, butt naked starring at her.

His erection was very clean and she smirked a little.

"You comin? Or ya gonna just look at me all damn day?" He said standing up and walking to meet her at the door.

He placed his hands on her hips and started to tug at her shirt, but she put er hands on his to stop him.

"what's wrong?" He asked, cleaning confused.

"I just... Can we just leave it this time?"

"You want to have sex with your shirt on?"

She nodded a little. "I'll take my bra off, and you can go under, but i- just please..."

"Of corse baby..." He smiled at her and started to unbutton her pants.

They fell to her ankles and she stepped out of them. He pulled her face to his, holding her tight into a passion-filled kiss.

His hands worked there way to her back, under her shirt, to work getting her bra off, if she didn't want to take it off then he wouldn't make her, but he at least wants to touch them.

He groaned when he felt her hand slip around him, rubbing genteelly.

"Come on" he said gruffly leading her over to the bed, he pushed her down onto her back.

He slowly pulled at her panties, letting them slide down. He could see now, that she was wet, very wet and all of the sudden he wanted to taste her. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss to her lower stomach. Working his way down.

Carol could feel is tongue ever so roughly assaulting her, licking all over. She moaned in pleasure and he moved away, she wanted to tell him not to stop but as soon as he came away she could feel his erection pressing against her entrance.

He looked at her for a yes or no and she nodded quickly.

In one quick movement he was inside her, pushing in deeper, in and out. She had never felt someone so big, he was bigger than Ed by so much. And it hurt, but the pleasure was overwhelming that she couldn't even think about it.

"Baby, your so tight... Feels so good" Daryl panted.

she moaned again and she could feel herself so close to the edge, and once she felt him come she couldn't hold on anymore.

They laid, panting and trying to catch there breath. Carol curled herself into his arms and he pulled her close.

"Why don't you want me to see? You've seen mine..." He whispered, but then he felt her become tense.

"I-I just..." She stuttered at the sudden change if conversation. "It's not pretty, it's not what I want you to think about when you think about me..."

"You don't have to show me, but I want you to know that I wouldn't think of you like that. Someone once told me that the scars we have on our body do not reflect out weakness, but how strong we were to survive it..." He said, kissing the back of her neck.

"Y-you are right." She sat up then and pulled him up too. "Let's play a game.."

"What kind of game?" He smirked a bit.

"I'll take of my shirt, and we can ask about one scar at a time, back and forth? Fair?"

"Fair" he smiled.

She pulled her shirt over her head and he looked at her for a moment. Her stomach and back were littered with burns and lashes.

Some even spelled out small words, or made patterns. And she had a tattoo, it looked hand poked, not professionally done.

"You go first" she said, drawing his attention back to her face.

"What's your tattoo say?" He said pointing to her lower left ribcage where her arm partly covered the small handwriting.

She laughed a little. "I thought we are doing scars?"

"We are, a tattoo is just a scar with ink"

She moved her arm then, "it says Sophia, Lyla, Lizzie, Mika..."

"It's beautiful..." He smiled at her.

"Your turn"

"Who's Norman?"

"He... My baby brother, died when he was two" he looks away from her then.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry..."

"Nothing to be sorry about..." He said.

"Who's Lila?"

Now it was her turn to look down, "she was my second child... Ed, he pushed me down the stairs one day and I was holding her, she was barely six months, died right in my arms, the paramedics had to rip her out of my arms to take me to the hospital, I had three shattered bones but I didn't care, I just wanted my baby..." She said, the tears welling up.

"I'm sorry I brought it up..."

She shook her head. "I'm not, you should know, you should know everything"

"Well, uh, your turn..."

"Ok..." She smiled at him, "that one?" He asked, pointing to a larger one across his chest.

"Hm..." He sat thinking about it for a minute, "pretty sure that one was from right after my momma died. This one and that one too" he said pointing to two other scars on his chest that had the same pattern. "dad got real mad, said it was my fault she died, cause I wasn't at the house to make she sure out it out, the cigarette..."

"Well it's not, you know that don't you?"

He nodded. "So, how about that one?" He asked pointing to the small cuts that made up the word 'whore'.

"That was the day I told Ed that I was pregnant with Sophia, he told me that it wasn't his baby, and that it was someone else's baby. Honestly I would have loved for it to be, but she wasn't. Anyways, he told me I was a whore and he was going to make sure that my 'boyfriend knew about it'..."

They went on like this for a few hours.

Until she finally realized that there was things that needed to be done.

"Daryl. I need to get up. I have things I need to do, people are probably looking for me, Mika is more than likely done with school and-"

he cut her off by kissing her again. "Go on woman, I'll get the kid" he said when they broke apart.

She smiled at him and kissed him again quickly. And rushed into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

"Carol? Could you come here, it's important..." Cori called from her place on the wall.

She jumped down to meet Carol as she was walking by.

"What's up Cori?" She asked, setting down the boxes she was carrying.

"Uh, well, I wanted to ask you something... Want help with those? We can talk and walk..."

"Sure, thank you"

"Your welcome."

She said picking up one of the two boxes.

They started walking towards the storage area.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Carol asked looking over at the girl who was maybe 20 if even that. "Are you alright?"

"Well, yeah, I am... Now"

Carol stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"Please tell me what's going on" she pleaded, and she didn't do that often, but something was wrong with this girl and she needed to know what.

"Well, you remember when you found me... With Riley?" She asked, Carol thought back.

It was two months ago, her and Alex and Mike where on a run together. They found Cori locked in a closet with little Riley who was only 4.

"Yes... Well we, we weren't really alone, I mean we were, but we were hiding from some people..." Carols eyes got wide.

"who were you hiding from Cori?" She asked, a little bit harsher this time.

"This guy, calls himself commander... He um, he takes women, And he uses them, and he rapes them, calls is breaking, and then he sells them..."

"Did he rape you Cori?" She nodded and Carol out down the box and pulled her into a hug.

"No one here is going to hurt you, and you tell me, first thing, if anyone even tries" she said into the girls shoulder.

"Something else..." Cori said when Carol pulled away.

She could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm late, like really late"

Carol simply nodded and took the box from her, "let's bring these to storage and then we will go see Abby"

"Y-you don't need to come, I just didn't know who else to tell"

"I'm coming don't you worry, we are going to get threw this, together"

After the put the boxes away they made there way to the clinic, "Abby? You in here?" Carol called when she entered the house.

"In the back Carol!" She yelled, Carol tugged at Cori's arm.

"What can I do for you Carol?" She asked, not bothering to turn around.

"Got a patient for you... If you would be so kind"

Abby turned around then. "Hello Cori. You alright?" She said, patting the exam table, "come sit, tell me what's up"

Cori walked over and jumped up into the table, "well, I uh, haven't gotten my period in quiet a while..."

"How long is quiet a while?"

She was quiet for a minute, "maybe... Three months..."

"months? Three months?" She said. Cori nodded, "well why didn't you tell me earlier!?" Abby was almost yelling and carol shot her a warning look.

She sighed. "Let's get you checked out..."

She walked out into the other room.

"Don't let her get to you, she just worrys" Carol explained.

Abby came back in with a box and of a pregnancy test, "here, go ahead, and pee on it and come back out"

Cori took it and headed for the bathroom.

She came back out a few minutes later and have her the stick.

"Now we wait" Abby smiled.

"How old are you Cori?"

"I'm... 17..." Carol turned to look at her.

"You told me you were 19!"

"Well, I didn't want you to treat me like a kid. I'm not a kid" Carol laughed a little and shook her head.

"Well, you may not be a kid, but you sure are having one" Abby said.

* * *

**AN: so i know this chapter was really long, sorry, anyways we are going to get to know Cori a little bit...**

**~AJ**


	6. Authors Note

Okay, so, im having some real problems writing Broken Road, along with some other ones, and im not sure why, i just cant seem to write anything that i like for it, so it may be a while before i get anything up, in the mean time you all should read my complete story's... Cancer, 5 chapters. and Alone, 16 chapters. Also I've started too other fanfics, cause that's what i do when i cant write my old ones. And if you all have any suggestions on what should happen next, just to get the ball rolling in my brain it would be SUPER Appreciated XOXO - AJ 


End file.
